Loving Him
by knee high skies
Summary: James loves Hugo, and Hugo loves him back. However, being together is hard when the whole family is trying to keep them apart. Rewrite of The Bizarre Love of Hugo and James. Major overhaul. Third genre: drama. Warning: contains smutty slash. Don't like, don't read.


**This was under a different title originally...also I had to redo some parts. I had help with this from my bf in rl .. This is slash don't like don't read no flames please nice reviews welcome **

Hugo was gay. He realized it long after everyone else had, when he was sixteen.

Rose had her boyfriend over, and he was startled to realize that it was Scorpius his eyes lingered on.

Rose on the other hand had thought he was gay ever since he went as a princess for Halloween when he was ten. Also, there was that time with his mother's wedding dress (in his defense, he thought there was no film in that camera!).

He had no idea why girls were unappealing to him, but he knew his father would be disappointed if he ever found out. For some reason, it was often Rose's boyfriend's whom he liked, which led to many fights over boys.

It started on a drizzly Tuesday. Hogwarts had just let out for the summer and Hugo was excited, he would get to see Albus and James. That was the other thing. He also sort of liked James. But, James had a girlfriend. Plus, he was his cousin. But his girlfriend could die. People die all the time. He could hope right?

He decided that he had to tell somebody, anybody! It was killing him keeping it a secret, and his father was always asking him, "When are you going to bring a nice girl over?" But the problem was, he never would. He was just too embarrassed to tell anyone he was gay.

When fourth year started, he had still never been in a relationship. Hugo became known around school as the boy who had never been kissed, and didn't like anyone in that way. But he was still a boy and Hugo apparently needed a girlfriend.

When Dom heard this, she got excited. She had a reputation as a matchmaker, and was positive she could get him with someone.

Dominique had been looking around at the students, but the only people who would put up with her were Hugo and James.

She brought them out by the lake. They both turned red, squirming as she told them about how she needed to find girls for them, and they had better start looking.

"But, erm…Dom, I don't want a girl."

"What do you mean? Over course you do, don't be shy."

"I'm gay, okay? I look boys. I'm a complete weirdo!" With that, Hugo turned and ran.

James froze. "Wait! Hugo! Stop!"

He ran after Hugo. When he reached his cousin, Hugo was red, and his eyes were full of ashamed tears. Hugo was crouched inside a broom closet. James followed him in, and closed the door. "I'm probably the first Weasley ever to be gay!"

James paused for a second. "Well, um…You aren't the only gay guy. I mean, what about Dace? He's gay."

"Yeah, but that's not the same." Hugo wiped his eyes, trying to stop crying.

James stared at his younger cousin for a second, and then sighed. "Alright. I think I might be gay. In fact, I know I'm gay. I just don't know if I can handle telling anyone."

Hugo looked up at his cousin with gleaming eyes "Really James you're not saying that to make me feel better?"

James chuckled. "Course not silly I mean what I say"

He then leaned in for a kiss making Hugo jump.

James pulled back quickly, his face horrified. "I'm sorry, Hugo! I don't know what the fuck came over me! I mean you're my cousin, and younger than me!"

"It's okay. Um…Actually….I liked it."

First a look of delight passed James face then a look of lust.

James kissed him again, pressing his lips harder this time. "Mmmmmmm…"

Hugo opened his mouth, hungrily tasting his cousin lips.

This was wrong but damn it felt right. Even if his mind didn't agree his crotch sure as hell did.

Hugo's hand slipped up James's shirt, tracing the contours of his chest.

They continued snogging for a few more minutes, before James got up. "I've got to go."

He left Hugo sitting alone, red eyed and flustered, in the broom closet.

**Two years later**

Hugo was sixteen. James was no longer at Hogwarts, but they had been meeting in secret every chance they got. Hugo was ready to take it to the next level.

James and Hugo were sitting on a fluffy bed in James's room. They were both shirtless, and Hugo had an uncomfortable tightness in his pants.

"James?" said Hugo in a small voice.

James paused from where he had been kissing Hugo's neck. "What is it, Hu?"

"Well…erm…James, I've never done anything except snogging before. I'm a virgin, and well…I don't want to be one anymore. And I want you to be the one to take it from me."

Eyes widening, James said, "Are you sure?"

"Yes,"

James held pulled of his pants, and Hugo did the same. Holding three fingers in front of Hugo's face, James commanded, "Suck."

"What?"

"It makes it easier."

Hugo shrugged, and James pushed the fingers into Hugo's mouth. He sucked hard, and James pulled his hand away dripping with saliva. With his free hand, James pushed off Hugo's boxers.

He then slipped one finger into Hugo's tight hole. Hugo gasped in surprise. James quickly added the other two fingers. Hugo whimpered in discomfort.

"It'll get better soon."

James began to pump his fingers in and out of Hugo. He (Hugo) whimpered as James violated his tight virgin hole. Suddenly those fingers brushed something in him causing him to moan and practically impale himself as he thrust back.

James grinned. "I take it you like that?"

Hugo replied with a moan, pressing into James's fingers. James could hardly keep himself from moaning, as he watched Hugo.

"Please I want…" Hugo whimpered softly and arched his back as James hit that spot once more

"Please what? Tell me what you want."

"I…want. You…in me!"

James yanked his boxers off, revealing his rigid cock. Hugo's mouth dropped open.

"Holy crap! You're huge!"

James positioned himself over Hugo. "You ready?"

"Yep."

James thrust into Hugo. Hugo was super tight! James moved in and out, slowly picking up speed.

"Oh god," gasped Hugo. His voice broke, and turned into a keening.

James grunted, brushing a finger over Hugo's lips. He thrust harder, making Hugo pant in pleasure. Hugo lurched upwards, pushing James even deeper into him.

"Hugo you feel frickin amazing!" James gasped.

Hugo felt as though he was going to explode, he jerked around.

James pulled abruptly, making Hugo whimper in discomfort.

"Why'd you stop?"

"You were going to cum."

"But…but…"

James lay down on his stomach, and Hugo's eyes widened.

"You want to be on top now?"

"What do you think?" he said eagerly- an hour ago he was an inexperienced weirdo and now he was gonna be on top!

After the finger fucking James, Hugo experimentally pushed the head of his swollen cock into the band of muscles waiting a moment before pushing all the way in.

James screamed in pleasure, his back arching.

"Oh yeah ….that's it!" he panted

Hugo slid deeper into James, rocking his body lightly into that of the older boys.

"Harder," gasped James, lurching his body against Hugo's.

Hugo pushed in again, faster this time, until he got into a steady rhythm.

After a while James felt a tightness in his stomach and cummed violently, causing his muscles to clench around Hugo.

Hugo moaned as he felt the tightness around his member and released his seed into his cousin's entrance.

James gasped as the hot liquid filled his hole, and dripped out.

"Oh my god, Hugo. That was like nothing I've ever felt before."

"Same here," Hugo panted, he was exhausted. Hugo snuggled up to James, laid his head on his chest and fell into a deep sleep.

James watched Hugo sleep for a moment, before drifting off to join him.

Hugo woke up first. He glanced up at James, who was snoring softly. His raven hair fell over his eyes, and Hugo found himself lifting a hand to brush it off so that he could stare at his cousin. He slipped out of James's arms, and stood up.

He had just pulled on his pants when James opened his eyes.

"Hey. Um...good morning."

"Good morning. Uh, how'd you sleep?" Hugo asked, his mouth suddenly dry.

"Good. You?"

"Fine."

James could feel his face burning. Before he had so much as pulled on his boxers, Hugo was dressed, and had run out the door.

That morning, as they sat eating breakfast in the kitchen with Lily, Al and Rose, Hugo shyly walked over to James and tapped his shoulder.

"What, Hu?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure."

Hugo led him out the door into the fresh morning air. "Um. Last night. I know you think it was a mistake, and it was wrong, and I'm sorry."

"I do not think it was a mistake, Hugo! I mean sure, it's kind of awkward, but I don't regret it at all!"

"Really?" Hugo asked not sure if he meant it or not

"Yeah, and if you want we can do it again, and you'll be the one underneath on your hands and knees"

Hugo shivered in delight at the very thought. James grinned at his cousin, happy to have cheered him back up.

"C'mon, let's go back and eat. I'm really in the mood for a sausage." He glanced around to make sure no one was watching, and then lightly kissed Hugo.

Hugo blushed and went back to his seat he had an idea …

**The next day**

All the Weasley/Potter/Longbottom/Scamander's had a quidditch tournament excluding Hugo, who did commentary, and Molly, who watched. When the game was over, James's team had won. The team had consisted of: James, Louis, Lucy, Dom, Roxanne, Lorcan and Augusta. James went to take a long hot shower.

James took off his clothes, and climbed into the steaming water.

He rubbed a bar of soap along his arms, and was about to start shampooing when he felt skinny arms wrap around his waist. He looked behind him to see a naked Hugo. He kissed him, and grinned when he felt Hugo respond.

"Good job winner" Hugo whispered, moving in front of James and going on his knees.

James kissed Hugo, letting the younger boys hands travel along his body. Hugo could feel the small, crescent shaped scar James had on his hip, from when Crookshanks had decided that she no longer liked being petted on the head. Tracing James's ribs with his finger, letting his hands glide down to cup James's length…

He rubbed a thumb lightly over James's side, where he could see the beginning of a bruise.

Hugo motioned questioningly to the bruise, James said, "Bludger. Luckily for me, Louis managed to knock off course, or it would have hit my head instead."

Hugo bent his head, and kissed the mark lightly. He didn't like the idea of James hurt

Gingerly he took the swollen head to his lips and gave it a light kiss before taking it all in his mouth gagging only slightly bobbing his head, deep throating him. Hugo groaned, sending vibrations along the swollen length in his mouth.

James moaned, the feel of Hugo's lips wrapped around his cock making him want to cum on the spot. Hugo ran his tongue along James length, making James shiver. Hugo pulled away all of the sudden

James picked up a bottle of shampoo, and squirted some into his hand. He rubbed it into Hugo's hair, ruffling the red locks.

"You smell like strawberries."

"_What?" _

"Oh, yeah. I used strawberry shampoo."

"If we had sex here we wouldn't need to clean up"

"Right-o."

James caressed Hugo's hair, then held his hand under the water for a moment, then slipped two fingers carefully into Hugo's bum. He moved them in scissoring motions, opening Hugo up nicely. Then he pushed in and out until Hugo was practically trembling with want.

"C'mon, James…"

"What?"

"Just get inside me already!"

"Somebody's eager, you must really want my cock up your ass"

"_I do!" _

James laughed, and pressed Hugo's back against the wall. Taking his lean legs and wrapping them round his waist. He pressed his length against Hugo's hole, sliding in as far as he could, then back out till only the tip of his cock remained inside Hugo before pushing back in.

He plunged in, thrusting harder and faster. The only sounds where rushing water and moans combined with the sound of skin on skin

Hugo felt so_ full _and James suddenly hit Hugo's spot making him scream with pleasure. He wanted James to go harder.

"God damnit James put that strength to use for once AND FUCK ME HARDER!" He hit Hugo's spot again, and Hugo moved with him.

James pushed as hard as he could, banging Hugo into the wall lightly, Hugo bit back another scream. He was getting his prostate hit every other thrust and he was seeing stars in his vision as James went faster and harder. He held onto the older boy's shoulders, cooing as he felt closer to his end.

Hugo exploded. He sprayed his load all over, and made a noise that was a cross between a groan, and a wail. James came seconds later releasing his hot heavy load inside Hugo he gave a moan. They stayed like that for a moment riding out their orgasm.

James slumped to the floor of the shower, Hugo following him. The hot water quickly washed the cum down the drain, and Hugo watched the water streaming down James for a moment.

James kissed Hugo. "You taste like…like fruit punch!"

Hugo snorted. "You taste like _James." _

They lay on the floor for a moment, bodies entwined.

James stood up, and stepped out of the shower. He turned off the water, and handed Hugo a fluffy towel.

.


End file.
